plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Base Z (PvZH)
Crazy |Tribe = Science Environment |Abilities = Zombies here get Overshoot 3. |Rarity = Galactic - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = Zombies landed on the Moon? Many believe it's nothing but a conspiracy theory, and yet, here's the proof.}} Moon Base Z is a galactic super-rare zombie environment card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives the Zombie in its lane the Overshoot 3 trait. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Science Environment *'Ability:' Zombies here get Overshoot 3. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Zombies landed on the Moon? Many believe it's nothing but a conspiracy theory, and yet, here's the proof. Strategies With This environment will allow the zombie here to deal at least 3 damage to the plant hero. But for the most part, this environment is extremely effective with zombies that have the "When this hurts the plant hero" ability. Certain zombies include Tomb Raiser Zombie or Cheese Cutter which will activate its ability right away before combat. Abracadaver is an effective zombie with this environment as he can do 3 damage to a random plant right away before combat as long the plant hero does not block. To make this environment even better, having no plants in that environment could allow zombies to activate their ability twice or do additional damage to the plant hero. You can also go one step further by combining this with a Bullseye zombie, which will guarantee the 3 damage not be blocked to the plant hero. One thing that this environment works effectively well with is if a zombie with no strength is in that environment, as it can still do 3 damage to the plant hero. Which works well with Barrel of Deadbeards for the plant hero before thinking about destroying it. Against This environment becomes dangerous if your hero is low on health, especially if a zombie has the "When this hurts the plant hero's" ability or Bullseye trait. If possible, try to remove this environment immediately with one of your environments or destroy any zombies that will benefit from hurting you directly. However, you will not be able to react to it the turn it is played, so therefore, you can only remove it the next turn. Gallery MoonBaseZstats.png|Statistics Moonbasezcard.png|Card Trivia *It is mentioned as one of the conspiracy theories that Wing-Nut believed in. *This is the first, and so far only, map from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 to be made into a card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *Zombies in this environment use either their animation tied to their special ability or the animation of when they are played when they do their Over-Shoot attack rather than the regular attacking animation. **For example, the Paparazzi Zombie's camera will grow and flash during his Over-Shoot attack, just like it does when he gains strength and health after a trick is played. *The bot shown on this card is an Uplink Bot. **It is unknown why a single Uplink Bot is shown for the visual of Moon Base Z, as Moon Base Z, this card's inspiration, does not look at all like an Uplink Bot. Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Super-rare cards Category:Crazy cards Category:Environment cards Category:Zombie environments Category:Science cards Category:Science environments